


Три "Н"

by lo_nelly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Philosophy, Timelines are in chaos because it's Doctor Who
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_nelly/pseuds/lo_nelly
Summary: Доктор любит звёзды, Мисси сжигает их, то, что итак горит, и раз в тысячелетие устраивается рядом с Тринадцатой полюбоваться, потому что считает, что разнообразие забавно.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 3





	Три "Н"

**Author's Note:**

> Я практически не отвечаю на комментарии, потому что с явным запозданием обычно открываю уведомления, но мне всё равно очень приятно.

Когда живёшь достаточно долго – скажем, больше пары секунд, чтобы было чему отложиться в голове - накапливается немало историй, которые в свою очередь составляют единую твою. У тебя и о тебе. Это вещи, что навсегда застряли в твоей собственной памяти, это то, что пересказывают о тебе другие — те, в кого ты по неосторожности врезался в коридоре или кому спас жизнь.

Истории – то, что остаётся после таймлорда, когда он умирает.

Вселенная не настолько древняя, как кажется на неопытный взгляд – по крайней мере, относительно того срока, что ей ещё отмерен – но и не нова. Легенды разбежались, как тараканы, по её уголкам. Какие-то из них – выдумка, чистая чушь, другие, соответственно, основываются на чём-то весомом. Во втором случае несложно проследить постоянные аспекты. За разнообразными метафорами и эпитетам (относительно них фантазия некоторых народов, допустим, обитающих на рассеянной окраине галактики Боде и в центре спирали галактики Андромеды, весьма расходится: первые называют любовь воздушной, у вторых возникают довольно кровавые ассоциации) единая правда, и _их_ отношения – явный её пример. То ли кто-то был так впечатлён, что решил запечатлеть в мифе на камне и бумаге, то ли в один день Доктор и Мастер несколько увлеклись и сами стали сочинять о себе легенды.

Когда дело касается них, оно становится превращается в самую неразрешимую проблему на свете. Не то, чтобы оно когда-либо было простым, но мироздание обречённо вздыхает, стоит проскользнуть намёку на присутствие таймлордов в единой точке временного континуума — это означает, что в ближайшие сроки они встретятся.

Катастрофа, что запустит Мастер, никогда не будет такой всепоглощающей, если она устроена не для привлечения внимания Доктора. Никого иного Доктор не старается переубедить так отчаянно кроме Мастера, никого иного не прощает за разом раз, не надеется так безвозмездно.

Они видятся не так часто, как хотелось бы, не так редко, чтобы волны хаоса, гуляющие по океану-вселенной, утихли. С другой стороны, не их вина, мир и без этого не был спокойным местом.

Они никогда не остаются. Ни где-либо, ни вместе, это воля их собственная и иногда случая. Доктор не перестаёт жалеть, что единственный, с кем он был похож (что пугает или дарит немного веры на лучший исход, смотря о ком из них мы беседовали, в каком ключе, но, хотите правду, вы всё ещё не можете сказать наверняка, про кого какое утверждение), с кем мог бы остаться до скончания веков и заново, в то же время оказался настолько иным. У них слишком отличаются мнения на одни и те же вещи, и оба слишком упрямы, чтобы примириться с противоположным.

Мисси говорит, что попытки друг друга прикончить – их вариация любовных записок, тайком подброшенных в куртку или сумку, и обмена дорогими подарками.

(Доктор хочет сказать – если бы Мисси всё ещё была здесь – что никогда не думала, что на самом деле сделает это.)

(Доктору больше всего хотелось бы, чтобы той злополучной ночью на корабле, куда прилетели они, приняв сигнал о помощи, в поисках приключения-развлечения, Мисси не ушла.)

Доктор думает, что если это единственный способ, то и он сойдёт.

Мисси смеётся над человеческим понятием любви или над тем, что им зачастую подразумевают, и, в какой-то степени, это объяснимо. Не барабанами, эхом песни Галлифрея далеко-далеко от последнего мгновения его жизни, нет больше барабанов. (Хотя — Мисси слетела с катушек _уже_. Вроде как. Настолько, насколько ей заблагорассудится.) Она лишь использует другое слово, играет с терминологией и выигрывает, и, в принципе, как иначе может быть для того, кто проживает миллениа.

И, да, всё-таки. Частный случай.

Мисси была особенной. Она была необычной среди предшествующих регенераций Мастера. Судить таким образом несправедливо, возможно, но Доктор уверена, что тот делает то же самое. Минимум, дабы бросить пару шуток поострее. О Мисси, что ж, она носила тёмные платья с пышной юбкой и замысловатые шляпки и хотела остаться с Доктором. Тринадцатая помнит, она вдруг надеялась. Иногда ей и впрямь любопытно, что бы Мисси сказала, увидь её новый стиль; ей нравится думать, что она бы одобрила.

Итак, о конкретике. Можно разглагольствовать вечность, а можно подобрать примерно точное описание парой слов. И то, и другое будет правдой.

Речь о неприкасаемости. Речь о недостижимости. Речь о неразделимости. Три «н». Менее запутанно?

(Да, наверное, вполне вероятно, имеется право предполагать. Если, конечно, не чувствовать кожей жар гнева, что пылает в Мастере, если не его восторженная ярость, которая несёт его чинить беды, если не увлечение пытаться разрушить, что бы у Доктора не было – и только изредка говорить. Если не усталость Доктора от их вечной борьбы, его желание сдаться в один день и всё равно не мочь поступить так.)

Их отношения — попытка сжечь друг друга, не сжигая на самом деле. Но обычно по причине того, что шоу развлекает лишь пока продолжается. Доктор не любит концовок – ни хороших, ни плохих. И даже если она думает, что на сей раз – это финал, даже если вещи действительно таковыми являются, есть следующий раунд. История, что делят они на двоих с Мастером, что искривляют и переписывают, что подчиняют себе, не заканчивается. Единственная из всех для Доктора.

Временами она о чём-то большем, но Мастер и Доктор не обсуждают это.

(Когда предстоит расстаться, «прощай» не звучит. Это очередное «нет» Мастера, снова в спину смотреть тому, кто ещё ни разу не обернулся, не позволил лишнего взгляда замеченным.)

Говоря о символике, существование похоже на круг как явление. По нити окружности личность скользит от рождения до смерти, которые, в целом, представляют одну и ту же вещь – начало и конец в одной точке, имя какой небытие. В принципе, это не так драматично, как любят описывать. Если учитывать, что окружность – замкнутая линия, то, умирая, мы лишь возвращаемся, наконец, в прежнее состояние. Удобная естественная постоянная вне существования и пути. Не быть – с такого угла, нормально.

Доктор, так или иначе, про себя сказала бы, что носится по нему, как бешеный хомяк в колесе. Колесо у неё куда более технологичное, однако, чем у среднестатистического домашнего грызуна, но суть едва ли меняется.

Для Доктора все существующие законы вывернуты наизнанку, так что она нумерует свои собственные правила. Доктор сгорает каждой клеточкой своего тела, умирает полностью на небольшой срок, а потом вновь улыбается и восторгается вселенной, отживает следующий круг. Несуществующая стрелка всегда ползёт в одном ритме и никогда не задерживается, не сбивается.

Она Тринадцатая по счёту, Доктор не любит регенерацию, но и всё-таки не отказывается от неё, цифра говорит сама за себя.

Для Мисси же… Ну, относительно Мисси всё никогда не было просто. Когда Доктор – локальное бедствие в рамках владений врага, поработившего приличную часть мироздания, потому что он старается таким быть, Мисси – целая уничтожающаяся галактика, и да, это тоже дело её рук. В её случае жизнь – не просто круг, это знак бесконечности, отпечатанный на двух сердцах. Два круга, связанные узорчатой завитушкой, покосившаяся восьмёрка.

Считать, что их символика сбалансирована друг другом – ложь всей вечности. Они сильнее вместе во всех смыслах, что только можно надумать. Я не осмелюсь заявить, что это положительное свойство.

Доктор любит звёзды, Мисси сжигает их, то, что итак горит, раз в тысячелетие устраивается рядом с Тринадцатой полюбоваться, потому что считает, что разнообразие забавно.

Мастер замечает, что ТАРДИС наконец убрала те непонятные круглые штуки со стен. Доктор только осуждающе вздыхает. Им обоим смешно. Это теперь шестиугольники.

Она Тринадцатая, теперь, время пролетает подобно золотой вспышке регенерации, и они сталкиваются снова. Это другая планета и другое время, а, может, и нет; на несколько секунд невозможно сказать. Мастер, провернувший притворство, безумно и довольно смеётся, и, наверное, она должна была догадаться, кто был перед ней всё это время, не впервые такое, исключая, что она никогда не узнаёт его, пока не станет поздно, исключая, что никогда не догадывается.

В кабине пилота давным-давно нет самого пилота, там только бомба, отсчитывающая последнюю минуту до того, как самолёт разнесёт на куски, и Доктор знает, что этого не предотвратить, а Мастер ухмыляется, аплодирует себе и телепортируется.

Что ж. Понёсся новый заезд.


End file.
